Class Quest 1
Quest Dialogue 1 Click to read the message Masked Hongmoon: '''Read this letter only if you are a true student of the Hongmoon Arts! '''Letter from Hongmoon Assassin: '''To the Pretender Who Claims To Be A Member of the Hongmoon Clan You are a liar! All of the Hongmoon students were killed in Jinsoyun's attack. Your lies bring shame upon Master Hong and will not go unpunished! I challenge you to meet me in the Abandoned Cave. It is there that we shall see if you are truly one of Master Hong's students. Remember that you can't go out through the same path after you enter here. It's no use crying. Remember what I said! Find the Masked Hongmoon in the Abandoned Well Talk to the Masked Hongmoon Kung Fu Master '''Masked Hongmoon: '''So you came. Don't waste my time, maggot. Let's fight! Use Flying Slam (Tab) to defeat the Masked Hongmoon's Mirror Images '''Masked Hongmoon: '''Come out! My Mirror Images! Blade Master '''Masked Hongmoon: So, you actually showed up. You call yourself a member of the Hongmoon Clan? Bah! I've scraped out tougher globs from my ears. Let's see what you're really made of. You: Who are you? Masked Hongmoon: I'm the guy who's going to prove you know nothing of Hongmoon. You: We'll see about that. Masked Hongmoon: Oh. You think you're pretty tough. See these Disruptors? Nasty little monsters. You should Stomp them! Use Stomp (F) against the Shambling Fiends (0/3) Masked Hongmoon: If you can't take these Seeker Fiends, you can't possibly be from the Hongmoon School. I'll take them, so you finish with Stomp (F)! Cutscene Dialogue Masked Hongmoon: '''Not too shabby for a Hongmoon rookie! Still confused, little Cricket? It's me! Brother Hajoon! '''Brother Hajoon: '''Surprise! Right? The mountains I had to move to get this far! Whew. -Hajoon flashback- It would take us all night and then some to talk about my heroics. And you've been pretty busy with the hero stuff, too! Haha. Quest Dialogue 2 Talk to Hajoon inside the Abandoned Well '''Brother Hajoon: '''Ha! Admit it, I totally had you fooled! / Haha, Cricket. I fooled you, right? Don't act so surprised. It'd take a lot more than a couple jerks in black snakeskin to take out ol' Hajoon. '''You: '''Is it really you, brother? '''Brother Hajoon: '''No. I'm a ghost. I've come back to haunt you for always being a pain in my neck back on Heaven's Reach. OooooOOOOooo! '''You: '''You haven't changed at all. '''Brother Hajoon: '''In all seriousness, it's good to see you're still among the living. So many friends... Master Hong... All gone. But we can't stop to mourn now. We have too much work to do. You need to train. A lot. If we both went after Jinsoyun and her cronies now, we wouldn't stand a chance. You must learn the Way of Hongmoon to defeat her. Kung Fu Master '''Brother Hajoon: '''Lucky for you, I am an expert in Kung Fu with plenty of time to kill. I'm going to turn those soft hands of yours into hammers. And your feet into, uh, other kinds of hammers. All right. That's enough for today. But you better be ready to go when I contact you next. I'll send a message when it's safe to meet. Can't be too careful with those freaks on the loose. Oh, by the way, I've sealed these Training Rooms with Charms to keep out unwanted guests. But it also means we're sealed in. If you wanna leave, you're gonna have to Windstride out. Hope you know how. Wait for my letter, Cricket! Blade Master '''Brother Hajoon: '''Lucky for you, I am an expert Blade Master trainer. You may not know your appel from a hilt in the guard, but you will when I get through with you. If you're not too tired from squashing pests, let's keep training. Let's use Rush to quickly take out some Illusions. Train Rush (2) against Fiend Illusions '''Brother Hajoon: '''Destroy the Fiend Illusions with Rush (2). '''Deceptive Fiend: (Groan) Never knew you were this fast! '''Brother Hajoon: '''Good job! You've gotten better. Talk to Hajoon inside the Abandoned Well '''Brother Hajoon: '''Not bad, Cricket. Not bad. Excellent! Now I understand why the master chose you as his last pupil. But make no mistake, you have a long way to go. You still have a lot to learn, Cricket. Stick with Brother Dochun. He's one of Master Hong's brightest former pupils and you're going to need all the help you can get. I'll send you a message when I'm ready for our next training session. Be punctual! I don't have all day, you know. Ah, I almost forgot! As you may have noticed, once you set foot in the Training Room, you can never get out through the way you came in. You need to ride the Dragon Stream. I guess that's it. Looking forward to training with you again, Cricket. Let's meet when the time comes. -You gained 360 XP- Category:Class Quests